Stolen
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Xellos uses Rezo's spell to control Zelgadis for his own gratification, only to find that he's not the first. Non-con. X/Z, implied R/Z. Implied sex.


**Stolen**

by Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: _Slayers_ is owned by a bunch of folks who aren't me. I'm borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

* * *

Perhaps it was a little arrogant to feel that Zelgadis had been created for his own personal amusement—maybe bordering on blasphemous, presuming the will of the Golden Lord—but that had honestly been his reaction when he first saw the chimera. The brau demon third brought a delicious dark twist to his very human emotions, while the golem made his body durable enough to withstand what Xellos wanted to do to it. When he had heard about the controlling spell that Akahoushi Rezo had cast on the shaman, he knew that he could make his feeling reality. He could have the chimera in every way he wanted.

After learning of the spell, Xellos had devoted his spare moments to researching it. Whenever he wasn't doing his duty for Zelas—from pretending to serve Phibrizzo to manipulating Lina to the more mundane task of destroying the transcribed bits of the Claire Bible—he looked for a way to place Zelgadis under his control.

He didn't manage to find it until a few months after the defeat of Darkstar, after seeking out a rumored laboratory of Rezo's deep in the deserts of the south. Rezo had done some of the research associated with the spell that had created Zelgadis there. There was nothing on a potential cure, to Xellos' relief, but he had found notes outlining the spell, how it could be used, and the memory blank that would occur while it was in effect. The notes detailed the necessity of restraining Zel's human consciousness—and the difficulty of doing so—if the memory blank was to occur. Clearly the Red Priest had plans for Zelgadis that he didn't want the boy to remember.

Xellos hadn't been expecting to find something so detailed, but it certainly cut down the amount of time it would take to perfect his knowledge of the spell.

Unfortunately, by then the chimera had been summoned to Seyruun and knighted. While Zelgadis wasn't completely out of reach, the protective magic of the city interfered with Xellos' magic. Were he to do what he intended, he couldn't be sure that the shaman wouldn't remember the encounter, that he would have the control to keep him from remembering it.

Given that Xellos did have survival instincts, it would need to remain secret even from Zelgadis—though taking him while he was fully cognizant would be quite entertaining as well. It really was a shame that the youth had such powerful friends; it limited the fun Xellos could have.

Though Zelgadis eventually left Seyruun, he did so accompanied by Amelia, which also limited Xellos' ability to operate as necessary. The princess was nosy, and just strong enough in White magic to be an irritant. He wanted to catch Zelgadis alone, far from his friends.

New orders from the Beastmaster waylaid his plans further, but it was easy to get Lina-tachi involved and manipulate the situation. Rezo's reappearance, while expected, had been concerning, but it hadn't resulted in a cure for Zelgadis. He was still the chimera when it was all over.

He had been pleased when Zelgadis had gone off on his own to get used to the news that he would be a chimera forever. The shaman was still on his little spiritual journey, sailing around the continent in a small boat, when Xellos recovered enough to put his plan in motion.

It was ridiculously easy to render Zelgadis unconscious and cast a glamour around the boat to keep any onlookers or eavesdroppers from seeing. If the spell didn't work, he could retreat, and the chimera wouldn't suspect a thing.

But he didn't need to retreat. The words of the spell wound his will around Zelgadis, pushing the human consciousness to the background, and bringing the golem third under his control.

The lack of resistance was a bit disappointing, the golem responding almost to his very thoughts and Zel's defiant pride a part of his charm. But when the chimera's body was revealed, the clothing stripped away, Xellos could only lick his lips in anticipation. The struggle, while entertaining, wouldn't have allowed him this sight.

Zelgadis was lean, muscles only just barely defined under his stone skin. His torso was long and narrow, curving inward in an almost feminine way before arching into slender hips, a beautifully rounded ass that suited the shape of his body perfectly. He was hairless, his body hair likely translating to the darker stones that adorned his skin. The shaman's body stood still, allowing him to enjoy the view. Had Zelgadis been conscious, he would have been hiding his body. Somehow he didn't realize how beautiful he was.

Xellos spread his cloak over the bottom of the boat and had the chimera sprawl on it almost wantonly, taking in the view of slightly spread legs. Zelgadis' body was not aroused yet, but the Mazoku intended to change that.

He had taken great care in planning for this, acquiring lubricant that would make this event smoother, less painful. Afterward he would bathe the evidence away, leaving no clues. For all Zelgadis would know, he had simply fallen asleep.

Xellos removed his own clothing with barely a thought and crouched over Zelgadis, bringing the stone body to a state of obvious arousal with lips and tongue and hands. He coated his fingers with lube and let his hands wander further down, spreading the chimera's legs.

There was no resistance, no automatic reaction to the invasion, passage loose and easy. His body relaxed easily. That alone told Xellos something he hadn't fathomed: Zelgadis was not a virgin.

That surprised him. Everything about Zelgadis had screamed virgin—his attitude, the way he carried himself, his self-consciousness… He had been almost certain that the chimera had never been touched. But Xellos was now confronted with a reality he hadn't expected. Not only was he not a virgin, but he'd evidently had sex fairly recently, with someone none too gentle.

It didn't matter; he still intended to have him. But now he was left with unanswered questions, a mystery he wasn't a part of.

He hated that kind of mystery.

Xellos was more careful preparing the chimera, used more lubricant than was strictly necessary. Even so, before long he was taking what he wanted—though he was also gentler than he had intended to be. Somehow the thought of the chimera waking and wondering about his soreness wasn't as intriguing now that he knew that it had likely already happened.

Zelgadis' body was, indeed, durable and flexible, and the feeling of his rough stone skin against Xellos' faux flesh was exquisite. But the mystery preoccupied him, made it less enjoyable than it should have been. Still, he rode that body to the peak of pleasure, bringing them both to orgasm.

Afterward Xellos bathed and dressed him, propped him against the small mast, and watched him for a long while, keeping control of the spell. The blank eyes of the golem stared back at him, unblinking.

He couldn't suppress a feeling of pity for the youth. He had not been the first to use Zelgadis like this, to erase his memory of it. Anyone could violate him as he just had, and the shaman would never know. He had come knowing what he was going to do—rape Zelgadis, without him ever knowing—but somehow this knowledge made it different, made him feel… strangely _guilty_.

In completing one personal mission, Xellos had discovered a new one: to discover who had beaten him to Zelgadis. There were a limited number of people it could be—those who had both the required magical knowledge and would do such a thing. In fact, he was fairly certain he already knew who had done it, though if that were the case it was too late to take the revenge he wanted.

The person he suspected had very recently had the opportunity to have Zelgadis again, when he'd possessed Pokota's human body. If he was right, Zel's virginity had been stolen by his own grandfather long before Xellos had met the chimera, at about the same time he had taken the rest of his innocence.

Once he had confirmed his suspicions, Xellos could decide his next course of action.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Zelgadis' before releasing the spell and teleporting away. Xellos didn't stay to see him wake.

* * *

In which Xellos learns exactly how much of a bastard Rezo was.

Poor Zel. I am so terrible to him. Yes, Zel believes himself to be a virgin. His body, on the other hand, is quite used to having sex. And, of course, Rezo couldn't help himself (Zel being a hot piece of chimera ass) after being brought back, and did it again the first opportunity he found—likely quick and dirty and without lube. Ouch.

Done for a Springkink prompt: Xelloss/Zelgadis: erotic mind control - I'll be wrapped around your finger. This insisted on having more plot than smut, and came out strange for non-con.

I should note for those on FFN, I'm not posting my explicit stories here. For those, you'll need to look on AFF.


End file.
